Conventionally, so-called spherical cutters are used for cutting freeform surfaces. Such spherical cutters have a tool shank and a tool head attached to the tool shank, a radius of the tool head corresponding to a radius of the tool shank in the spherical cutter. The tool head therefore does not protrude laterally beyond an outer lateral surface of the tool shank.
For minimizing undesired residual lines formed during cutting, the use of a spherical cutter entails restrictions with respect to the line spacing to be maintained between the cutting paths of the cutting tool. This results in a relatively high number of required cutting paths, which determines the time required for cutting. From the point of view of high-speed cutting or high-performance cutting, however, short cutting times may be desirable.